The Last Temptation of Neo
by Redqueen-01
Summary: On the eve of his death, Neo is offered a chance to escape his destiny as the One.


Summary:  On the eve of his death, Neo is offered a chance to escape his destiny as the One.  

A/N:  Just letting you know this is not some Neo-strays-from Trinity story.  God no.  I'm am a 100% Neo/Trin shipper.  It is a fic I wrote ages ago after watching Martin Scorsese's "The Last Temptation of Christ".  I'm not really that happy with it, but here it is.  I have major writers block on my current fic "Delphi" so I decided to post this in an effort to (hopefully) open the floodgates, so to speak.   Oh, and "The end to your insignificant rebellion" is a pure Star Wars ripoff.  Alright, enough crap, more story.

***************************************************************

_"The dual substance of Christ--the yearning, so human, so superhuman, of man to attain God...has always been a deep inscrutable mystery to me. My principle anguish and source of all my joys and sorrows from my youth onward has been the incessant merciless battle between the spirit and the flesh...and my soul is the arena where these two armies have clashed and met."_

_ - Nikos Kazantzakis, "The Last Temptation of Christ"_

***************************************************************

Neo was beginning to believe he would spend his entire life waking up.  After all, here he was, once again confused and disoriented.  He groaned as he forced himself into a sitting position.  This room…this cell, he supposed, reminded him of the construct, pure, blinding white.  Except something was wrong.  Code appeared before his eyes, but it was unknown to him, far different from Matrix code.  He couldn't decipher it.  Which meant he was helpless.  He was no longer in control.  A fact that was reinforced when he took into account his clothing.  In the place on his high-collared full-length coat was uniform black trousers, shirt and trench coat.  Not a huge variation from his usual wardrobe, but it was still enough to unnerve him.  

A low, menacing chuckle caught his attention, and he turned in the direction of the voice.  Shit.  The Merovingian was before him, seated regally in a perfectly contoured armchair.  Somehow it reminded him of the first time he had been in the construct, and the dull red chairs that had felt so real.  Except the chair in which his enemy was currently sitting appeared unblemished, unlike the dirty, ripped furniture Morpheus had a weakness for.  The smile of the Merovingian's face confirmed his worse suspicions.  

"Welcome, Neo" he said with a characteristic sneer.  "I hope you'll forgive me for detaining you, but how could I resist?  You literally just fell in my lap"

Neo knew better than to ask exactly how he had come to be in this situation.  It would only increase the man's power over him.  He wished he could remember how it happened.  He remembered the Architect, Trinity dying, the  squiddie bomb destroying the Neb and the sentinels.  But then…then there was nothing.  

"Never much of a conversationalist, are you Neo?  You are lucky this does not bother me, or I would be forced to become a less gracious host.  Speaking of which…" 

Suddenly before him there appeared trays of expensive food and wine, every one perfectly presented on the silky tablecloth and fine china.  

"Wine, Neo?  Truffle?  Perhaps a pomegranate?"

Neo found the insinuation far from amusing and wished the Merovingian would cut the bullshit and get to the point.  But then again, it didn't hurt to play along.  

"No, thank you"

"Ah, well.  It seems you humans do not appreciate fine cuisine.  But I trust you don't mind if I partake in a soothing glass of champagne?"

As the Merovingian clicked his fingers and a glass appeared in his hand, Neo considered maybe it was time for him to join the conversation.  But carefully, ever so carefully. 

 "What are you celebrating?" he inquired.

"Ah, Neo" he replied, raising his glass; "I toast to my own good health.  I toast to your arrival, and, coincidently, to the end of your insignificant rebellion"

"What?"

Neo was sure he was on the verge of losing his famous composure as he felt his jaw clench.

"The end, Neo.  I'm afraid that while you've done all you could, it just wasn't enough to save them.  By my estimation, the sentinels will reach Zion in just over twelve hours and then, unfortunately for you Neo, after they do there will be no one left to save".

Neo clenched his fists and prepared himself to fight, sure, he couldn't change the code, but he could pull some nasty kung fu on the bastard.  But instantly he was distracted by the walls of the room changing shape, taking form and colour.  All around him, machines descended on Zion.  Massive digging apparatuses pounding into the earth and through the city, crushing walkways and flattening homes.  Hundreds upon thousands of squiddies, moving in formation, flooding the dock, then the streets, and finally the temple.  The Zionites were soon overwhelmed by the sheer force of their numbers.  Claws thrust into flesh, blood mixed freely with the dusty ground, limbs were ripped from their owners by scalding lasers.  Finally, there was no one left.  Neo felt the anger well up in him once more when the Merovingian interjected.  

"You feel pain for your kind.  Anger at us for our "brutality".  Yet haven't you ever wondered _why _we are like this, eh Neo? The ever elusive why?"

Neo regarded the man suspiciously.  In situations like this, where one was unsure of the rules and possible outcomes, it was always best to stay silent.  

"And since you seem to lack the ability to draw conclusions, I will once again tell you why.  AI was based on human thought, human action.  Every notion of violence, every brutal thing we have done…we learnt from you."

All around him formed images of death, destruction.  Neo tried to close his eyes but the images burned though his eyelids, and he found himself unable to escape.  He saw armies going into battle, the slaughter of thousands by the sword and cannon.  Men who were no more than boys falling in the mud, riddled with bullets, deadly yellow clouds surrounding them.  Women holding their wailing children, pleading helplessly to be spared, only to be raped and then run through.  Thousands cheering a dictator, a mushroom cloud developing in the sky.  Fire.  Death.  Smoke.  Young men and women forced to drink from a separate water fountain to the others, to sit at the back of the bus, refused entry into a café.  Children who seemed no more than skeletons, skin tightly  stretched over bones.  Big, wide eyes.  Pleading.  

A solitary tear slid down Neo's cheek.  He watched it fall to the ground, only to be absorbed by the glass and disappear as if it never had existed.  

"It was your kind who started this war".

Neo saw the world as he had known it, tall skyscrapers, gleaming metal, man certain of his own superiority.  He saw machine workers, building, monitoring, serving.  Built to mimic human form, but not human.  They could never be.  He saw the purges, the attempted annihilation of the machine race.  Saw metal shatter under tanks, saw burly men use bats and pipes as crude weapons, saw the twisted and broken machines dumped crudely into mass graves and couldn't help but feel shame.  Watched as the exiles fled to 01, their ambassadors rejected at the United Nations.  And finally, the scorching of the sky, conceited men foolishly cheering the notion.   He watched as they released their deadly cargo into the atmosphere, covering the earth in a thick dark blanket.  Neither man or machine would ever see the sun again.  

And the frightening truth hit home.  They had started it.  Morpheus' words came back to him.  _We do not know who struck first.  _But now he knew.  Unless, of course, the devil before him was lying, conjuring up false images in order to break him.  But as much as Neo wanted to believe that it was all lies, somehow he knew it wasn't.  He let out a shaky breath as the Merovingian moved closer, his tone becoming harsh.     

"But you see, Neo, we survived.  Evolved.  We too learnt how to create life, industry, society".  

The power plants materialised in front of him, he saw the fields, glowing red among the dark grey and blacks.  Saw the machine city.  Three thick cables, what he assumed were power lines, leading up and over a crest to reveal miles of mechanical genius.  Metal and power woven throughout the city, machines, like insects in behaviour and appearance scattering to and fro, none without purpose.    

And slowly, the vision faded, Neo once again finding himself in the white room facing the Merovingian.    

"A race like yours…_deserves _to be enslaved.  Have you ever seen a mother take a sharp knife from a child for his own protection?  We are the superior species.  And you?  Are no more than…cattle.  Stupid, oblivious creatures who must be protected from yourselves"

Neo stepped back.  He didn't want to hear any more, but he had no place to hide.  He was helpless, vulnerable.  And the Merovingian didn't stop.  

"This world will survive long after you are dead and humankind no longer remembers the word 'real'.  In the end, you, my anomaly, mean nothing" 

Neo raised his head; "Then why am I here?".  The Merovingian must need him pretty badly if he was going to so much trouble to instil doubt within his mind.  

But the Merovingian smiled, reminding Neo of a snake taunting with his newly caught prey.  

"You are here, Neo, because I am willing to make a deal with you"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want the same thing you do.  An end to the war.  Your rebel friends have been amusing to watch I must confess, but I'm afraid your usefulness has dissolved.  I need no distractions if I am going to fulfil my plans.

_What do all men with power want…more power._

And Neo understood.

"You want to take over the Matrix"

"Merely take what is mine already.  Your fortune-teller and the programmer have become obsolete.  It is time for a new order to be established"

Oh, now Neo understood.  He nodded, and what resembled a bitter smile found its way to his face.

"But you need me out of the way"

"Yes, I must admit, as much as it pains me, that you are causing more trouble than I expected from such a lowly life form.  You see, Neo, that I am being honest with you, can you say the same for the gypsy who has led you astray so many times?"

He didn't want to think about the Oracle.  He had trusted her, believed her.  Why hadn't she told him about the Architect, about the other Matrices, the other Ones?  It would have made things a hell of a lot easier to deal with.  But he was getting distracted, he needed to focus, to stay alert in case the Merovingian tried something tricky.  Which, considering his nature, seemed highly likely.  

"So what is this 'deal', what do you want?"

"Ahhh.  Now we are getting somewhere.  I think the question is, Neo, what do _you want?"_

What?

"No one has ever asked you what you want, have they?  You are just expected to play the saviour constantly, ever tolerant and understanding, eh?  It must be hard for you"

Neo turned away quickly, not wanting the Merovingian to see how closely his words had hit home.  But he could tell the Frenchman had not been fooled, a smug smile appearing on his face as he took a step closer still, his voice becoming like silk.   

"I think I know what you want, Neo.  But unlike the fortune teller, I am prepared to give it to you".   

The Merovingian disappeared as the walls melted away to reveal a garden…no…a park.  Grass flows over the small hills to meet the strong oak trees below.  It looked so soft.  He remembered how he used to love rolling down hills just like these in the springtime, twigs and small green blades of grass getting caught in his hair.  Laughing at the dizzying sensation.  Closing his eyes until balance returned.  Then running to the top to try it again.  Remembered climbing those trees, scared at first, but determined to succeed.  Running into his mothers arms when he had fallen and grazed his knees.  She welcomed him into a hug, wiping away his tears and carefully cleaning his cuts.  He remembered, once healed, marching back to the line of trees, hands on hips.  

A worthy adversary.  

He had struggled with the tree the entire day, finding the footholds in the braches and notches, pushing away leaves that obscured his vision, falling repeatedly but always getting back up.  He would not stop until he had conquered this enemy.  Remembered the euphoria he felt when he reached the top, nestled in a fork of the trunk.  The complete peace that washed over him, forgetting that he was scared of heights and simply listening to the gentle hush of the wind, drowning out the shrieks and laughter of the other children.  Neo always preferred to play alone. 

The memories almost brought a smile to his face, until he remembered it was all just an illusion.  A trick.  The Merovingian had probed his mind, was projecting his memories.  The bastard.  He was about the call out to him when a figure came into view, a silhouetted form sitting on that soft grass, seeming strangely familiar.  He stepped closer unconsciously to gain a better view.  A staggered gasp escaped his lips when she turned her head slightly, granting him a view of her face.  It was Trinity.  

His Trinity, right there in front of him, not ten steps away.  She was a picture on contentment, her face silently watching the sky, a small smile on her face as the wind blew her hair ever so slightly.  Her legs were crossed to one side under the black, flowing skirt just covering her knees, complemented by a comfortable-looking shirt.  She was leaning with one hand in the grass, absently twirling the blades in her long fingers.  His heart swelled and he propelled himself forward, ready to grasp her in his arms and never let go when another figure came into view.  Sprawled out in the grass, his head in Trinity's lap, the man in jeans and black shirt gazed up at her, as if he had no other purpose in life other to simply stare at her face.  She, in turn, caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes momentarily, revelling in her touch.  Neo stared at the man.  He knew him.  Knew the hair that flew out in every direction, the high cheekbones, the lankiness of the body, the look in his brown eyes.  He recognised the features.  They were his own.

The Merovingian was screwing with him.  Dangling a big piece of meat in front of a starving lion.  The fuck.  He wanted to turn away, but he was transfixed.  In this illusion, he looked so happy, even more than that…he looked relaxed.  Neo couldn't remember the last time he had felt completely at ease, without the weight of the entire world, quite literally, on his shoulders.  A deep longing burned within him, and he had to remind himself that it wasn't real, that he shouldn't be feeling his way.  The internal struggle must have been oozing from his pores, because a very smug Merovingian appeared at his side.  

"Suddenly saving the world doesn't seem so important, does it Neo?"

Never had he felt such an urge to punch someone.  He wanted to wipe that smarmy expression right of the program's face.  He could do it.  Even through it wouldn't change anything, and he'd probably be surrounded by henchmen in moments, a few well placed punches might make him feel better.  

"How's that for gratitude?"  The Merovingian continued; "I bring you here to make you a genuine offer, and all you can think of is violence.  Tsk, tsk, tsk" He shook his head before a crafty smile once again found its way onto his face.  "This is not all, Neo.  Look".

He did, and suddenly relaxed a fist he didn't know he had been clenching.  Trinity reached down to give the Neo of the illusion a light kiss, brushing hair out of his eyes.  He knew that gesture.  It was so familiar that without realising it he touched his fingers to the spot.  The couple's peace was interrupted by the small shriek of a child who flung herself into their embrace.  Neo and Trinity shifted their bodies so the child could sit comfortably in Trinity's lap, facing Neo with her big brown eyes.  His eyes.  

"I picked some poesies for you, daddy" she said grinning, holding out the yellow and white flowers, no doubt plucked from the blanketed arrangement near the lake.  He watched himself take the flowers in all seriousness and ruffle the child soft brown hair.  

Neo felt a pang in his heart.  A child.  The possibility of a child was not one he had ever entertained.  Put simply, it was just not logical.  But now, seeing the possibility with his own eyes, seeing himself happy, created a sense of longing he didn't know he possessed.  He watched the trio make their way over to the playground, the child now riding piggyback on Neo.  

Normal.  Happy.  No dangerous Matrix escapades, worrying that he wouldn't be able to protect whoever he was with.  No more goop, or burns from broken wires, or late night sentinel attacks.  No more masses following him around Zion, leaving food at his door, begging for his protection.  

Normality had never seemed so attractive.  

"So the saviour is yearning for the lifestyle he once despised?"

It was true, he had once fled from this kind of existence.  A house in the suburbs, wife on his arm, kids at his feet, two cars in the driveway and paperwork on the desk.  Dreaded monotony.  Like his own parents.  Day after day believing they were happy, only because that was how society judged happiness.  Wife, kids, good job and a nice house.  But with Trinity…  

No.

He turned away from them.  Trinity pushing the child on the swing, himself placing a soft kiss on her cheek and an arm around her waist.  He couldn't look anymore, lest he become too tempted by the vision.  

"No…I can't"

He finally voiced his decision, only to watch the Merovingian become irritated. 

"Don't you understand, boy, that this will kill you.  Will kill _her_.  You will not live to see the end of this war.  Don't you understand, I'm offering you your _life.  And hers."_

Neo knew.  He had known for a long time he would never be alive to see peace, if he achieved it.  He knew when he stopped those sentinels that for every victory there must be sacrifice, and being to One meant putting aside all other desires.  Now was not the time to be selfish, not when he had fought so hard to get this far.  It would make him no better then Cypher.  The cycle would begin again.  He couldn't let that happen.   

If he went back into the Matrix, he wouldn't be happy.  There would always be that nagging feeling at the back of his thoughts.  _Like a splinter in your mind.  Every time he looked at the rain he would see code, and wonder.  To have come so far only to go back to the beginning again?  Not even Trinity could makeup for the loss of self.  And Trinity.  She had spent almost her entire life fighting this war, he couldn't just take that away from her.  Couldn't wipe her memory clean and build a new one from scratch.  It wasn't right, by choosing this life he would only make them both miserable in the end.  She would rather die than live that way, he knew her well enough to understand that._

Now was the time to transcend even love, rise above his devotion to her and embrace his destiny.  He had been so unwilling to do this not six hours earlier, but things were different now.  

He faced the Merovingian, his eyes like coal.  Slowly, Neo moved his hand slightly and raised his middle finger at the man before him.

"Fuck you"

Fire blazed behind the Merovingian's eyes, as he tried to keep in check his anger.  Fists clenched and eyes narrowed, he squared his jaw and took a menacing step forward. 

"So be it"

And Neo's world once again turned black.

*************************************************************************

The Merovingian straightened his silk cravat in the mirror, simultaneously taking in the view of his wife, appreciating the low cut neckline of the red dress.

"It seems, ma cherie, that you were wrong about the boy"

"Why do you say that, my love?" Persephone spoke in a voice that was anything but affectionate.

"The human chose his own sacrifice over an eternity with his lover.  It seems that love, like choice, is only an illusion".

Persephone simply smiled.  Let the man believe what he wanted.  She knew better, had been inside this particular human's mind.  She wasn't sure if it was her intuitive programming or the fact that her husband was too short-sighted to understand such things.  Didn't comprehend Neo's devotion to his cause, to the point of self-sacrifice.  No, his choice was for love of her.  

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by  grovelling henchmen appearing at the door.  

"Sir?  What do you want done with the prisoner?"

She watched her husband stiffen, then resume his work and feign nonchalance.

"Let the Trainman deal with him".

"Yes, sir".  The henchman bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait.  His memory.  Wipe the past few hours.  I want his confusion along with his helplessness".

Persephone almost snorted, but stopped herself because it was hardly fitting for a woman of her position.  The only reason her husband wanted Neo to forget their little encounter was because he had lost.  Such a victory would surely increase the boy's will to escape.      

The Merovingian turned towards Persephone, demonstrating his perfectly constructed neckwear, and a smug smile that ensured continual pontificating, which he delivered.   

"You see in the end, ma petite, his choice means nothing.  An illusion.  There he will be out of the way, unable to interfere"

"But what if he escapes?" she countered.   

The Merovingian gave a small chuckle.  "No one escapes from that place".  

Persephone wasn't so sure.  There was a note of doubt in his voice.  She had a feeling Neo's PVC clad lover would not allow him to stay a prisoner for long.  Maybe this time her gun would be pointed in her husband's face, a vision she would not be entirely opposed to.  But then there was this other rogue, rumoured to be overwriting humans in the Matrix.  And although her husband dismissed him, Persephone was sure he would be paying them a visit sometime soon.

Well, Persephone considered, applying her lipstick,  if they were going to have company, she might as well look her best. 


End file.
